Aircraft
There is a total of 31 aircraft to start off with, most can be bought using the in game money and the rest using gold coins. A further 9 aircraft can be researched using the lab facility and also special aircraft are available as monthly bonuses. Each aircraft has its own characteristics; *cloud: a distance unit. Remember when you were new to this game, you were asked to select an area (north, east, northwest, etc)? The distance for friends in your area is one cloud, the distance for friends in the area next to yours is two clouds, so on and so forth. *Lightning: speed (A=fastest, F=slowest) *Seat: capacity *Bucket/Barrel: fuel consumption per cloud (on aircraft info plate); need fueling (on top of an aircraft on a ramp). *Dollar Sign: ticket price per cloud per person (on aircraft info plate); need collecting earnings (on top of an aircraft on a ramp). DC-3 A fixed-wing, propeller-driven aircraft whose speed and range revolutionized transport in the 1930s and 1940s. DC-3 is the cheapest plane ingame using game-cash, $3000 PAPER GLIDER A plane made from paper, it consumes zero fuel. Purchase for 5 gold coins. It is the cheapest airplane bought for gold. EMB-120 A twin-turboprop commuter airliner. Purchase for $5000 COBRA A twin-engine attack helicopter. Purchase for 10 gold coins DASH-8 A twin-engined, medium range, turboprop airliner. Purchase for $8000 SEA-30 A fixed-wing aircraft capable of landing and taking off on water. Purchase for 15 gold coins DC-6 A piston-powered ailiner and transport aircraft built from 1946 to 1958. Purchase for $12000 CH-46 A twin-engined, tandem rotor heavy-lift helicopter. Purchase for 15 gold coins DC-8 A four-engined jet airliner, manufactured from 1958 to 1972. This plane is good because it can fly long distances and only takes 75 fuel. Purchase for $15000 SEA-40 A seaplane with slender pontoons mounted under the fuselage. Purchase for 15 gold coins ATR 72 A twin-engined turboprop short-haul regional airliner. Purchase for $40000 BALLOON A type of aircraft that remains aloft due to its buoyancy. Purchase for 20 gold coins. AN-24 A turboprop reigional airliner. Purchase for $50000 USS S1 A future spacecraft. Purchase for 20 gold coins TU-104 A twin-engined turbojet-powered airliner and the world's first successful jet airliner. Purchase for $70000 USS F1 A future spaceship. Purchase for 20 gold coins Tu-154 A three-engine airliner designed in the mid 1960s. As the mainstay 'workhorse' of Soviet (russian) airlines for several decades. Purchase for $100000. F-15 Eagle A twin-engine, all weather tactical fighter designed to gain and maintain air superiority in arial combat. Purchase for 25 gold coins B787 A long range, mid-sized, wide-body, twin-engine jet airliner. The most fuel-efficient airliner. Has a quite interior for your passengers to enjoy. Purchase for $150000 BANSHEE A new approach to the air-to-ground attack vessel for terran. Purchase for 30 gold coins C400 Short-range jet airliner, but flies faster than other aircrafts. Purchase for $300000 C800 Short to medium range jet airliner, fast and 10% more cost-effective than other aircrafts. Purchase for $350000 IL-62 One of four pioneering jet designs, becoming the standard four engine airliner for several decades. Purchase for $400000 A300 A widebody jet airliner, launched in 1972 as the world's first twin-engined widebody. Purchase for $450000 B747 A wide-body commercial airliner and cargo transport. It is amongst the world's most recognizable aircraft. Purchase for $500000 A380 Am double-deck, wide-body, four-engine airliner. The largest passenger airliner in the world. Purchase for $1000000 CONCORDE Aturbojet-powered supersonic passenger airliner, a supersonic transport (SST) Purchase for $2000000 NCC-1701 The USS Enterprise is a constitution class starship and is the flagship of starfleet. Live long and prosper! Purchase for 40 gold coins AIRSHIP A huge aircraft made to service a luxurious air tour. Purchase for $4000000 AN-225 The biggest plane in the world! Purchase for $8000000 CAMEL Purchase for 80 gold coins Speed C Fuel consumed 50 Profit 8,000 Xp Earned 5,000 UFO Purchase for 120 gold coins Speed: D Fuel: 0 Profit: 15,000 XP Earned 10,000 A310 Purchase for 10,000,000 Speed: E Profit: 20,000 Fuel consumed:500 XP Earned: 15,000 B707 Purchase for 15,000,000 Speed: E Profit: 25,000 Fuel Consumed: 500 XP Earned: 17,500 FW61 Purchase for 160 gold coins Speed E Fuel consumed 500 Profit 65,000 XP earned 50,000 ''RESEARCHABLE AIRCRAFT DC-4 A four-engined propeller-driven airliner. You must have a mastery of 3 each for the DC-3, EMB-120, and DASH-8 in order to research the aircraft. It costs $8000 to produce after mastery. DC=10 A three-engine widebody jet airliner, has range for medium-to long-haul flights. You must have a mastery of 6 each for the DC-4, DC-6, and DC-8 in order to research the aircraft. It costs $40000 to produce after mastery. ERJ-145 A stretched and turbofan-powered modification of the EMB 120 Brasilia. You must have a mastery of 9 each for the EMB-120, ATR 72, and An-24 in order to research the aircraft. It costs $80000 to produce after mastery. MD-11 Athree-engine medium to long-range widebody jet airliner, and a DC-10 derivative. You must have a mastery of 9 each for the DC-10, TU-104, and TU-154 in order to research the aircraft. It costs $150000 to produce after mastery. ERJ-170 A narrow-body, twin-engine, medium-range, jet airliner. Erj-170 can fly longer distances than Erj-145. You must have a mastery of 15 each for the ERJ-145, C400, and C800 in order to research the aircraft. It costs $ to produce after mastery. IL-86 You must have a mastery of 18 each for the Tu-104, Tu-154, and IL-86 in order to research the aircraft. It costs $450000 to produce after mastery. B767 A mid-size, wide-body twin-engine jet airliner. You must have a mastery of 21 each for the B787, Il-86, and B747 in order to research the aircraft. It costs $700000 to produce after mastery. A330 A wide-body twin-engine jet airliner, a larger derivative of the A300 You must have a mastery of 24 each for the A300, A380, and B767 in order to research the aircraft. It costs $2000000 to produce after mastery. A350 A long-range, wide-body jet airliner, an A330-derived minimum-changed machine. You must have a mastery of 27 each for the A380, A330, and Concorde in order to research the aircraft. It costs $3000000 to produce after mastery. SPECIAL AIRCRAFT'' X-MAS December 2011 christmas special. Player to log in every day for one month to recieve. DRAGON YEAR January 2012 chinese new year special. It might be a B767 if you take away the paint. Player to log in every day for one month to recieve. LOVE DRIVER Powered by the true love of 214 couples instead of fuel. Febuary 2012 Valentines special. ARC 2012 STILL DON GET HOW Player completed multiple tasks to complete construction and earn this item. March 2012 special. Green Day An appreciation gift from the trapped Leprechaun that you saved. St Patrick's day 2012 Special. B747-Easter The Easter edition of the B747, made of chocolate. Was available Easter period 2020 Air-WFTO Earth day Event. (more info soon) --Djmturner 11:59, April 17, 2012 (UTC)